


【桃桃红柚】《第一次爱的人》

by tangsz



Category: Qing Chun You Ni, taotaohongyou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsz/pseuds/tangsz
Summary: “第一次爱的人他的坏他的好 却像胸口刺青 是永远的记号 跟着我的呼吸 直到停止心跳”
Relationships: ChenYouwei/Chen Tao
Kudos: 1





	【桃桃红柚】《第一次爱的人》

第一次爱的人

ABO设定  
*改编自日剧《悠长假期》

包养和投资这两个差距很大的词语，有时候却是一个意思。  
比如现在。

陈宥维坐在高级的法国餐馆里，穿着燕尾服的侍者端上来冷盘，对面西装革履的人端起白葡萄酒小小抿了一下，慢慢开了口，"刚才说的那件事情，你考虑一下。"  
陈宥维的视线从对面那人穿着的西装三件套上转移到自己长及小腿的羽绒服上，又转移回去，落在那人的脸上。巴掌脸、尖下巴、大眼睛……怎么看怎么透着稚气。成年了吗？才多大啊？就学别人玩包养……  
见对面又无声提醒自己了，陈宥维坐直了一些，开口道，"考虑好了。"  
"真的吗？"对面的人有点激动，但面上还是很平静，从包里掏出来一份合同递给陈宥维，"考虑好了就签一下吧。"  
怎么还有合同？陈宥维接过来翻着看了看，幸好没什么奇怪的要求。他用眼神示意对面的人解释一下。  
他将来的金主开口说道，"我怕你反悔，想着多一份合同多一份保障……再说了，借钱还要打欠条呢，我投资了你，虽然说名义上是包养，但实际上你就是我的员工了，签个字不过分吧？"他说话间眼神飘忽了好几个地方，"你，你将来要好好工作，才能对得起……对得起我这个金，金主……"  
陈宥维觉得有点好笑，怎么空有包养人的勇气没有包养人的气势。他仔细看了看这份合同，感觉的确比起包养更像是投资，上面清清楚楚写了"乙方陈宥维在履行合约期间，应遵纪守法，刻苦工作，早日成为一线95小生……"  
这真的是包养合同吗？陈宥维哗啦一下翻到第一页，上面写了"投资合约"这几个大字，估计是律师事务所不给开什么包养合约吧。他翻到写有甲方乙方信息的那一页，看了一眼，抬头叫对面的人，"陈涛，"他合住了手上的合同，"你为什么想包养我啊？"

陈涛的名字被叫到的时候，他的身体下意识地抖了一下。为什么想要包养陈宥维？还不是看他好看。  
当然这肯定不是真正的理由。真正的理由是，陈涛前段时间和他爸去饭馆吃饭，路过一间包间的时候刚好看见陈宥维被人起哄去敬酒。敬酒的对象陈涛知道，一个有名的导演，听他那个当经纪人的表哥王瑞说还挺好色。陈涛跟王瑞打听了一下，觉得陈宥维这种没有靠山的十八线小演员在演艺圈里太容易被人欺负了，要是再没有什么金主靠山，岂不是更容易任人摆布？  
不行，陈涛想着只有一面之缘的陈宥维的漂亮的脸，暗暗下了决心，不如我先下手为强，抢先当了陈宥维的金主吧！  
于是就有了上面那一幕。当然这些实话不能给陈宥维直说，这太尴尬了。  
什么看你漂亮就想英雄救美？什么想着你将来可能会有金主不如直接我来？估计陈宥维听了这些话，想打他的心都有了。  
陈涛可打不过陈宥维。且不说几厘米的身高差和无法忽视的体型差，陈宥维好歹是个Alpha，虽说是比较清瘦了，但也是个正经的Alpha。陈涛可是个Omega。虽然他的身高和脸有点欺骗性，好好收拾一下就是一个矜贵的小少爷模样的Alpha，可以把所有人拒之门外的模样，但也掩盖不了他是个Omega的事实。  
陈涛摸了摸自己贴着隐形抑制贴的后颈，开口了，"我这是……看你有演戏的天赋，想好心帮你一下。"

"哦？"陈宥维放下了合同，问道，"你之前看过我演的戏？"  
"……看过。"陈涛避开了陈宥维的视线。  
撒谎。陈宥维心里点评，他唯一参演的那部打酱油的网剧下个月才播出，陈涛去哪里看过了？但他不动声色，继续问道，"你觉得我演得怎么样？"  
"我觉得挺好的。"这次陈涛是看着他的眼睛说的，"我觉得你的演技虽然很青涩，但是能看出来你对演戏的热爱，多给你一些机会你会有很大的提升的。"说完声音小了一点，"我这不，就来给你机会了吗……"  
陈宥维心里点了点头，这番话倒是有点道理。  
陈涛舒了口气，王瑞教的套话还挺好用啊。

"所以你真的是想让我好好演戏才来包，"这个词陈宥维还是有点说不出口，"包养，我的吗？"  
陈涛点了点头，"虽然我家也没有什么太好的影视资源，但是和上海这边的导演还是能说得上话的。"他怕陈宥维多心，又补充，"你也不需要去陪他们吃饭什么的……只是他们有试镜什么的你都可以去。我会帮你多争取的。"  
陈宥维想了想，看陈涛一脸正经又有点紧张的样子，估计真的不是在骗自己。他把合同收起来，"那我回去好好想想。想好了之后给你打电话。"他看向陈涛，"你有名片吗？我应该怎么联系你？"  
名片？陈涛愣了，从西裤兜里掏出来手机，解锁后把微信二维码递给陈宥维。"你加我微信吧。"  
陈宥维扫了二维码，陈涛的微信号弹了出来，头像是一只哭泣着的黄色猫头。"你喜欢猫啊？"陈宥维点了添加，随口问道。  
"是啊。"陈涛第一时间通过了陈宥维的申请，"你怎么知道……"他话还没说完，陈宥维给他发了一个和他头像一模一样的猫头表情，唯一不同的是，表情上的猫头抽了支烟。  
"喜欢猫挺好的，"陈宥维收起手机，"有共同语言。"

晚上回去之后陈宥维仔细看了看陈涛给他的这份合同，逐字逐句，比他读剧本的时候都认真。不过陈涛倒真像他自己说的那样，单纯的想要帮陈宥维好好在演艺圈发展，合约里甚至还给陈宥维规划了好几个表演培训班，一节课都上万块钱。  
陈宥维还是放心不下，给他师哥董岩磊打电话，"磊子，"陈宥维说，"你相信这个世界上真的有单纯给你喂资源没有任何其他要求的金主吗？"  
"怎么了？"董岩磊问道。  
"没什么，"陈宥维摆弄着出租屋里的吊兰，"今天遇到一个人，说想包养我……"  
"什么？"董岩磊一下子急了，"男的女的？老的少的？维子就算咱没有戏拍也不能干这种事情啊！"  
"男的，看着比我小，"陈宥维掐了一枝吊兰捏着，"可是他说他只是想给我找找资源。而且他给我的合同上也没什么奇怪的要求，甚至还给我报了表演班。就你知道的那个老师的，好贵一节课那个，他给我报了全部课程……"  
"真的没有什么奇怪要求吗？"董岩磊还是不放心。  
"没有吧……"陈宥维把吊兰插到用过的一次性纸杯里，"而且他说我俩这个包养也就是字面上的意思，实际上是他投资我，让我好好演戏什么的。就跟给他打工一样。"他想了想又说，"应该没事吧，我好歹也是个Alpha，他要真想怎么样，对我也没办法。"  
"也是，"董岩磊觉得很有道理，他突然又想起来了什么，说到，"那你记得给大海说一声，说你被金主包养了，不要说你给别人打工。公司不允许艺人给其他人或组织打工的。"  
"哦，知道了……"陈宥维把电话挂了之后，给陈涛发了消息，"我想好了。合同签完给你。"

第二天，陈涛差人过来拿走了一份合同，给陈宥维留了一份。陈宥维问来取合同的王瑞，"陈涛呢？他怎么不来？"  
"他……"王瑞刚想说陈涛还在上课没办法来，转念一想陈涛专门叮嘱了他不要暴露他还是个大学生的事情，转口说到，"陈总今天比较忙，没工夫亲自来取。"  
陈宥维点点头，陈总……搞得还煞有其事的，一个大学生装什么装，前两天还在朋友圈发高数习题太难不会做，今天就仿佛一分钟能谈几千万上下的生意了。虚伪。陈宥维评价。  
"陈先生没什么事情的话，我就先走了。"王瑞站起来，说。  
"嗯。"陈宥维也站了起来，"王先生路上小心。"  
等王瑞走后陈宥维伸了伸懒腰，管他呢，随便，送上门的表演班不上白不上。他收拾了一下行李，准备着后天开始的表演培训班。

上课的这段时间内陈涛没怎么来找过陈宥维，平时也只是每天晚上问问陈宥维今天上课感觉怎么样，累不累，能不能跟得上。直到有一天晚上陈宥维无意中给陈涛说，今天新来的一个有一个导演貌似对我挺感兴趣，要了我的联系方式。  
陈涛一下子紧张了，谁啊，他问道，他明天还来吗。  
陈宥维想了想，说，"不知道叫啥，只记得姓王，个子不太高。明天他还在。他这几天给我们教另一门课。"  
第二天陈涛又西装革履去了陈宥维上课的影视基地，买了一大堆吃的喝的犒劳培训班里的老师和学生，还说是以陈宥维的名义请大家吃东西。他怕自己显得太小，专门戴了副金丝边眼镜，显得人文质彬彬的，还真有几分金主的意思。  
他看着老师和学生们把他带来的东西瓜分完了，专门留了一份老字号礼盒装的手工点心，拉着陈宥维去找了那个什么王姓导演。  
王导正在抽烟，看见他俩敲门进来之后不明所以。陈涛把点心放在桌子上之后开口说，"听我们宥维说，这段时间在这儿的课程，王导费心了。小小一盒点心，不成敬意。"  
陈涛扶了扶眼镜，继续说，"如果王导有什么业务上的事情，什么好资源，可以先跟我说。咱俩一起给宥维把把关。您说好不好啊？"  
王导知道这是金主找上门来了，嫌自己昨天要了陈宥维的联系方式。他掐灭了烟，看着眼前的陈涛，想起来这是搞餐饮的陈家的小公子，又看了看他身后的陈宥维，轻轻点了点头。陈涛及时递上来一张名片，他这周加急印的，之后拉着陈宥维大摇大摆走了。

离开王导的办公室之后，他俩去了陈宥维的宿舍。现在还不是课余时间，陈涛提前跟管理的人打了招呼，他把宿舍门闩上，一屁股坐在陈宥维旁边。  
"你现在是我的人你知道吗？"他瞪着眼睛，理直气壮地说，"不许让其他人欺负你，知道吗？"  
陈宥维觉得好笑。他感觉陈涛像一个气鼓鼓的球鱼，很多刺，但是又很小，可以握在手里。他站起来，说，"你才是。你知道你刚才冲进去对他那样子说话的时候，我有多担心吗？你知道他有什么背景吗你就那样对他说话？万一他把你怎么样了，你都没办法！"  
陈涛这才有点泄气了，瘫在陈宥维的床上，"那我不是怕你被欺负吗？就没想那么多……"他又爬起来，看着陈宥维的脸，"我一想到之前看你在酒桌上被迫给别人敬酒，我就来气。"他骂骂咧咧的，"这帮自以为有权有势的人有什么了不起的？还不是欺负新人？贪图别人的色相？不要脸！"  
"哦？"陈宥维凑近了一点，"那你呢？你是不是也贪图我的色相？"他问完之后觉得好笑，脸红了一点，"你觉得我好看？"  
陈涛冷不丁被他凑那么近，陈宥维的呼吸全打在他的脸上，他甚至可以看见陈宥维脸上细碎的雀斑，陈涛喉头滚动来一下，嘴硬到，"我没有……"  
陈宥维又恢复到了礼貌的社交距离，"那你脸红什么？"  
"没什么，"陈涛用手背捂着自己的脸颊，"我脸红了吗？我没有啊……"  
陈宥维懒得和他纠缠他这副口是心非的样子，换了个话题，"你刚才说你之前看见我在酒桌上被迫给别人敬酒？什么时候？我怎么不知道？"  
陈涛这才反应过来自己说漏嘴了。他挣扎了半天，在陈宥维逼迫的眼神下妥协了，"之前和我爸去吃饭的时候，路过你们包间看见的……我发誓我真的和他们不一样！"他怕陈宥维不信，伸了手指发誓，"我真的不是单纯因为你好看！虽说我觉得你确实挺好看的，尤其是笑起来……"  
陈宥维皱着眉头，"他们那些导演那么说我就不管了，你不许说我好看。我是Alpha，Alpha都是帅气的，不许说我好看。"  
"哦，"陈涛连忙点头，他当然知道陈宥维的第二性别是什么。Alpha怎么了？Alpha不能好看吗？陈宥维你这就是性别歧视！当然这话他没说，他只是说了一句，"知道了，宥维。"

表演培训班结束的时候，陈宥维拿了这一期最佳学员的称号，老师推荐他去参加了一个新锐导演最近正在筹备的一个新戏的试镜。角色是一个有点反社会性格的少年，沉默，阴鸷，和陈宥维本身的性格差距很大。  
他把自己锁在出租屋里，说是要找找感觉。期间拒接了陈涛一切的电话。  
陈涛在三天之后找上门来，陈宥维正对着那枝新栽在纸杯里的吊兰发呆。他已经有点入戏了，说话的时候语速变缓，看人的时候眼睛比头先动。陈涛刚脱了呢子大衣挂在衣帽架上，回头看见陈宥维坐在地上发呆，一动不动。  
"你怎么了？"陈涛走过去，在沙发上坐下，轻轻踢了陈宥维一脚。  
陈宥维没有反应。陈涛便又踢了一脚。还是没有反应。  
陈涛蹲下来，看着陈宥维的脸，问他，"你怎么了？怎么不说话？"  
陈宥维终于出声。他本来垂着的眼睛缓缓抬起，像瞪了陈涛一眼，又像剐了陈涛一刀；声音很轻，漫不经心地说，"说什么？"把陈涛吓了一跳，跌坐到地上，手伸在后面撑住自己，"你干嘛呢？吓死我了！好恐怖！"  
陈宥维还是刚才那个状态，眼睛直勾勾地盯着陈涛，陈涛下意识肩膀耸了起来，想缩成一团。这时候陈宥维破功了，他恢复成平时的样子，伸腿像陈涛刚才那样蹬了他一脚。  
"有这么吓人吗？"陈宥维说。

把陈涛吓到了的后果就是陈宥维给他剥了半个红柚。  
红柚是陈涛带来的，他家阿姨今天新从进口超市买的最优品种，果皮还没剥开的时候都能闻到柚子的清香。陈宥维兢兢业业剥了半个，每一瓣都剥了皮，细心去了籽，码在盘子里。  
他端过来的时候陈涛躺在沙发上想用抱枕捂死自己。太丢脸了，他想，这让陈宥维怎么看他？本来他这个金主当得就有点莫名其妙，王瑞点评他俩这段关系跟过家家一样，明里暗里说陈宥维是陪他闹着玩，压根儿就没有把这段关系当作真的。陈涛当时还反驳，怎么不当真的？等我把包养关系落实了，谁能说它不是真的？王瑞好笑地看他，怎么落实？你一个O还想睡了他？哦对，王瑞转念一想，陈宥维是个A，他睡你还是很有可能的。陈涛又气到了。  
这下且不说陈宥维究竟有没有承认陈涛这个金主的权威，就算是靠信息素，陈涛都觉得陈宥维不会和他这样的O睡觉吧。胆子太小了，还没柚子籽儿大。  
但陈宥维没想这些。他只是觉得自己的演技在参加了一个培训班之后得到了质的飞跃。明明还没演什么呢，都把之前拽得二五八万的陈涛吓成了这样。

两个人吃着刚剥好的柚子，各想各的，谁也没说话。最后一瓣柚子落进了陈涛的嘴里，陈宥维起身问他，"还吃吗？要不我再去剥点？"  
陈涛摇了摇头，"不吃了。"他从沙发上坐起来，整理了一下被他躺皱了的垫子。  
"你今天来找我干什么？有事情？"陈宥维随便找了个地方坐下，问道。  
"没什么，"陈涛下意识回答，之后又说，"我看你最近都没有跟我说话，我给你打电话你也不接。担心你出了什么事情，所以来看看。"他又想起来什么，跑到衣帽架前面，从呢子大衣的兜里掏出来一串钥匙，递给了陈宥维。"给你租的公寓，在静安，"没等陈宥维说话，他又说，"不用谢我。"  
陈宥维接过来，钥匙的样子很普通，上面刻着小区的名字。他一度以为有钱人租的公寓会给什么门卡之类的，冷冰冰的，结果没想到还是很熟悉的钥匙。  
"怎么想起来给我租房子了？我在这儿住得也挺好的。"他捏着钥匙圈，甩了几下。  
"你以后在上海拍戏的机会多，有自己的房子还是方便一点的。"陈涛站起来，环顾四周，视线最后又落回陈宥维身上，"不用感谢我。这是我这个金主应该做的。"  
陈宥维听他终于能面不改色说出"金主"这两个字之后，有点想笑，他问陈涛，"怎么了？你是真的打算包养我了？"

"那，那我难道不应该开始打算认真包养你吗？"陈涛瞪着眼睛，点点头。  
"你知道包养要做什么事情吗？"陈宥维问。  
"知道。"陈涛继续点头。  
"那你讲讲。"  
陈涛指着钥匙说，"我会给你提供房子，"指了指桌子上的剧本，"给你提供资源，"指了指自己的手机，"给你钱，"最后指了指刚才那个盛柚子的盘子，"你要满足我的需求，给我服务。"  
"满足你什么需求？"陈宥维问，还没等陈涛回答，他继续问，"你成年了吗？"  
"成年了。"陈涛莫名其妙。  
"你不会是想睡我吧？"陈宥维走到陈涛旁边，凑在他脖子前嗅了一下，只有香水的味道，信息素淡淡的，闻不出什么东西来。甚至闻不出他的第二性别。  
"你的第二性别是什么？"陈宥维问。  
"你猜？"陈涛没有正面回答，不动声色地离陈宥维远了一些。  
陈宥维想，陈涛有钱，家里有权，能让他这样子出来胡乱玩，多半是个A；他个子也不矮，一米八几，虽说人是瘦了一点，但骨架子也还是不小的；男性的O大多模样和性格更接近女性，陈涛虽说大眼睛翘鼻子，好像也没有很女性的长相……综上所述，陈宥维默默下了结论，应该是个信息素没什么攻击性的Alpha了。

得出这个结论之后，陈宥维默默从陈涛身前移开了一点。两个A，这要怎么睡？他想了想，人家毕竟是金主，估计要睡也是人家睡我；可他转念又一想，万一有些金主就喜欢别人睡自己呢，这也不好说？  
陈宥维抱着手臂天人交战。陈涛以为他又入戏了，手在他眼前虚晃了一下，说，"给你租的公寓地址我等下发到你的微信上。今天我已经让人去打扫卫生了，里面的家具什么的也都准备好了。你明天收拾一下东西，后天搬过去就行。"  
"哦，好。"陈宥维回过神来，点了点头，"谢谢。"  
"谢什么？"陈涛看了他一眼，"那我先走了。不打扰你演戏。"他拒绝了陈宥维想要送他的提议，摆摆手走了。不过陈宥维眼尖地看见陈涛在掏兜里的口罩的时候带出来一串和他新公寓一模一样的钥匙。  
估计是真想睡我了，陈宥维这样想到。

最开始陈宥维只是自己偶尔、偷偷地这样想想，陈涛的一切行为举止都很正常，甚至比"发乎情止乎礼"都还要来得绅士。  
可是这样的日子刚过去五天，陈涛拖了两个大行李箱打开了陈宥维新公寓的大门，后面还跟着两个搬家公司的工人，一人拖了两个大行李箱。  
陈宥维问他为什么住过来，陈涛说一是方便监督他，二是方便上学。他在陈宥维面前终于放弃了假装自己是一个事业有成的新贵的念头，自从被陈宥维发现上学期高数没及格之后，陈涛终于能大方承认自己还是一个大学生了。  
但他仍不愿放弃在陈宥维面前那些佯装成熟，或者说是完美的小心思。  
陈涛的嘴角边上有一颗小痣，这颗痣总显得他有点像女孩子那样的娇憨。他收拾行李的时候问姐姐，有什么牌子的遮瑕膏比较好，不容易掉，他想遮掉这颗痣。他姐姐知道他从小就爱美，没有多想，扔给他一支遮瑕液。陈涛试了试，立即又下单了好几只。这些全数被他带去了陈宥维的公寓。  
此后的一个星期，陈宥维有表演课，每天下课回到公寓的时候都能看见陈涛在沙发上躺着玩手机。沙发是陈涛选的，沙发套是陈涛选的，沙发上铺的毯子是陈涛选的，连靠垫什么的都是陈涛选的。他不知道陈宥维喜欢什么颜色，有什么审美，一股脑按照自己的喜好来，整间公寓被陈涛弄得阴阴暗暗，像一个水泥屋子，到处都是灰色的东西。陈宥维本想说他暴发户审美，但陈涛收拾的屋子确实和暴发户不太相似，他只好说陈涛小资情调。陈涛嘴巴一撇，你懂什么，这叫日式风格，阴翳礼赞懂不懂？  
陈宥维不懂什么是阴翳礼赞，陈宥维只知道陈涛这次估计是真的真的，想睡自己了。

晚上陈涛睡了，陈宥维在自己房间里压低了声音给董岩磊打电话。董岩磊以为他怎么了，细声细气的，不敢出声，隔着话筒大声问他，"你怎么了？这个点儿打电话？"  
陈宥维把陈涛最近的行为一五一十说了一遍，最后总结道，"他不会真的想睡我吧？"  
董岩磊没在意，随口说道，"你一个A，让他睡睡怎么了？又不吃亏。你不是之前也说他长得不错吗？就当日行一善了。"  
"可是，"陈宥维压着声音，"可是两个A怎么睡？谁睡谁？他是金主，我总不能睡人家吧？再说了，"他躺在床上翻了个身，"吃人嘴短拿人手软，他如果真想对我做什么，我也不能反抗吧……"  
"两个A啊？"董岩磊沉默了一会儿，说，"那就有点麻烦了。哥哥没法儿帮你，这个问题有点棘手，你得自己解决。"  
董岩磊把电话挂了之后陈宥维还有点骂骂咧咧的，他伸手拽了拽被子，算了不想了，兵来将挡水来土掩，真到那天再说吧！

可是陈涛在这间公寓里住了两个礼拜，依然是发乎情止乎礼，连和陈宥维有小于五十公分的近距离接触都没有。陈宥维打消了自己吓自己的那个念头，专心致志分析之前那个角色。  
前段时间去上课的时候，他还专门问了问上课的老师，如何更好地把握角色形象。老师说，这个角色在荧幕上可能戏份很少，但他是个什么样的人你自己心里要有数：他有什么样的家庭背景，他为什么形成这样的性格，他待人接物的时候为什么会这样做……这些细枝末节的东西，你作为想要把他演活的演员，就应该知道。  
陈宥维很受教，回来仔仔细细一遍又一遍翻看剧本。他第一遍试镜已经通过了，但当时导演说他"只领悟了角色的皮毛"，让他疑惑不解。一周之后是第二次试镜，这次会决定这个角色究竟由谁来演，陈宥维想抓住这次机会。  
他又恢复到了曾经吓到了陈涛的那个样子，不说话，面无表情，像株植物一样，在公寓的某个定点沉默地生长。  
陈涛知道他是在努力研究角色，想找到最贴合角色的感觉，便没有打扰他，每天上课，中午记得让阿姨来给陈宥维做饭。

第二次试镜的前一天下午，陈涛下课回来的时候陈宥维刚洗完澡。他的头发最近留长了一些，湿湿的搭在眼前。  
"回来了？"陈宥维一边擦头发，一边问道。  
陈涛把衣服挂好，"嗯。洗澡了？"  
"嗯。"陈宥维从冰箱里拿出来一瓶水，递给陈涛，"今天下课早？"  
"没有。"陈涛一愣，"逃课了。"他在陈宥维质问的眼神里，小心翼翼解释，"有点困，想回来早点睡觉。"  
陈宥维看了眼挂钟，"下午四点。你现在就要睡吗？"  
"啊？"陈涛也看了一眼挂钟，"还行。晚上再睡吧。晚上早点睡就好。"  
陈宥维有点犹豫，思考了一会儿还是开口了，"那你，能不能现在帮我看看剧本？我想听听你对这个人物的分析。"他把剧本递给陈涛，"不打扰你看，我去卫生间吹头发。"陈宥维指了指楼上的卫生间，转身上了楼梯。  
等陈宥维收拾妥当回来的时候，陈涛已经看完了剧本。  
"怎么样？"陈宥维问，"你有什么看法？"  
"我觉得这个角色，是一个很缺爱的人。"陈涛说道，他在陈宥维鼓励的眼神下继续说，"他小时候母亲意外身亡，父亲又嫌他身体瘦弱多病，不能早早给家里挣钱，还要看病花家里的钱……"  
陈涛说，"家庭的不幸遭遇让他对他父亲又渴望亲近又抗拒痛恨，他想在他人身上获得爱，却又从自身抗拒得到别人的爱……"陈宥维点点头，陈涛继续说道，"这些遭遇导致他成为了一个无法与他人正常交往的反社会的人。我觉得你在肢体动作方面已经有点这个形象的感觉了。"  
但他话锋一转，"可是我觉得……"他拉住陈宥维的胳膊，随便指了剧本上的一段，"你给我演一下这段，让我再仔细看看。"

陈宥维听了他的话，认真地演了一遍。演完之后他看向陈涛，抬起下巴问他，"怎么样？"  
陈涛若有所思，想了一会儿才开口，"肢体动作上我觉得已经很完美了。但你的眼神……"他又想了想，说，"我觉得有点空洞。好像只是因为知道自己要演一个这样的人，才会这样去演；而不是自己是一个这样的人，才会做出这样的行为。你懂我的意思吗？"  
这下换做陈宥维若有所思。他自己在构思这个角色形象的时候也思考过这个问题，如何让自己成为这样一个人，如何演出一种缺爱的感觉……  
陈宥维想到缺爱，他换上一种想拥抱陈涛又犹豫的眼神直勾勾看着陈涛。陈涛被他看得心里发毛，问他，"你看我做什么？"  
"陈涛，"陈宥维缓缓说，"你谈过恋爱吗？"  
"没有。"陈涛摇摇头。  
"那你知道什么是'爱'吗？"  
陈涛没说话。  
"你从我的眼神中，能看出来我想干什么吗？"陈宥维说。  
"看不出来。"陈涛老实回答，"但我感觉你好像……很想……"他仔细看着陈宥维的眼睛，"很想拥抱我？"  
陈宥维听到了正确的回答，走上前去抱住陈涛，"我刚才的眼神，就是很想拥抱你。"他放开了陈涛，有点兴奋，"我好像找到感觉了。是一种想爱又犹豫，最终归于平静的状态……"陈涛耐心被他抓着胳膊，伸手摸了摸陈宥维的手，"那就好。"

当天晚上，陈涛真的像他下午说的那样早早爬上了床。临睡前他给陈宥维说，估计自己明天早上起不来，没办法直接陪陈宥维去现场，给他叫了车，等自己醒了之后直接过去。陈宥维觉得陈涛其实有点没有必要这么上心，但又心领了陈涛的好意，睡觉之前想着等第二天通过了之后好好请陈涛吃一顿饭。  
然而陈宥维睡下没多久就听到了陈涛在外面挠门。他有些起床气，本就因为兴奋和紧张，用了好长时间才睡着，这下刚睡着没多久，陈涛又把他吵醒了。  
陈宥维没好气地打开门，刚想质问陈涛想干什么，一低头看见陈涛蹲在自己房间门口。他也蹲了下来，语气还是不太好，问道，"你干嘛？"  
陈涛迷迷糊糊的，伸手去抓陈宥维的衣服，陈宥维碰到他的手指，好烫。  
"你发烧了？"陈宥维一下子清醒了不少，把陈涛扶了起来，没想到陈涛一个劲儿地往他身上贴，头不停往他脖子那里拱，就像是在寻找什么东西一样。  
脖子上……寻找什么东西……？  
陈宥维明白了，陈涛发情了。  
他没来得及分析陈涛的第二性别，一伸手撕掉了陈涛脖子后面贴着的抑制贴，陈涛充血的腺体肿胀着，桃子的清香缓缓飘了出来。

竟然是个Omega。陈宥维这样想到。  
但眼下并不是一个合适的思考陈涛怎么会是个Omega的时机，陈宥维把陈涛搂紧了一点，轻声问他，"陈涛？你听得见我说话吗？你房间里有抑制剂吗？我扶你过去……"  
陈涛没有回应他，一味把嘴巴贴在陈宥维的锁骨上，他高热的体温烘得陈宥维那片皮肤开始发红。  
陈宥维又摇了摇他，叫道，"陈涛……？"  
陈涛依然贴着那一小片皮肤，闷闷地开口，"宥维……"  
"你房间里有抑制剂吧？"陈宥维伸手搂住陈涛的腰，另一只手轻轻抚摸着陈涛的腺体，尽可能给他一点安慰。Alpha的信息素被他释出来了一点，柔和地包裹着陈涛。  
陈涛好像清明了一点，又好像还在发懵，不管陈宥维怎么跟他说话，他都只是一味叫着陈宥维的名字，好像他只会说这两个字一样。他甚至还可能是被陈宥维一张一合却不发出声音的嘴巴搞烦了，索性贴上去，让陈宥维闭嘴。  
陈宥维被突然献吻的陈涛搞得头脑发懵，Omega柔软的嘴唇，Omega清甜的味道，Omega的发情期……  
陈涛还在叫他的名字，浑浑噩噩的，又很缠绵。陈宥维没办法了，他把陈涛扶到了自己床上，轻轻咬了他的腺体一口，Alpha的信息素缓缓注了进去。  
很快，陈涛不再握着陈宥维的手了，陈宥维一看，他睡着了。

坐在陈涛前一天给他叫的车上的时候，陈宥维还在打哈欠。昨晚陈涛睡着之后，他又用了好长时间才睡着，今早起来一看，果然眼睛底下生出了黑眼圈。  
那也没办法啊，谁让陈涛发情期，陈宥维想着，真是有点麻烦。他出门之前还看了看在他床上睡得正香的陈涛，不放心地又咬了他的腺体一小口，两次的牙印叠在一起，让陈涛本就红肿的腺体显得更加吓人。陈宥维伸手摸了摸陈涛的腺体，很软，很烫……还很香。他没留意，手劲儿稍微有点大，陈涛在睡梦中咕哝一声，吓得陈宥维赶紧抱着衣服跑了。  
不知道他今天还回来看自己试镜吗，陈宥维这样想。他转念又一想，怎么搞得好像自己离了陈涛就活不了了一样，之前没有陈涛的时候不也该怎么样就怎么样吗？陈宥维又放心了下来，安心准备今天的试镜。  
试镜的过程比他预想的艰难。三个选角导演一字排开坐在一端看他表演，陈宥维没办法分析他们的表情，怎么比他这个角色还要冷酷到底。他尽可能地用上他对人物的理解，还有那些在陈涛帮助下分析出来的情绪。  
全部试镜结束之后，选角导演让他们在外面稍作等待，关起门开始开会。陈宥维有些忐忑，人总是有第六感，他感觉这次的机会离他远去了。

等了近两个小时，一个选角导演出来把陈宥维叫了进去。他走进去之后手足无措，和三个导演面面相觑。叫他进来的那个导演说他其实是有天赋的，但还需要多琢磨。演戏要靠心，不能光用脑子。  
陈宥维知道这是在拒绝他了，打一巴掌给一颗甜枣，倒也没有不留情面。他临出门之前想了想，还是问了一句，"您方便给我讲讲我现在有什么不足吗？"  
那个导演站起来，微微摇摇头，"你要用心。"见陈宥维还是一副不太理解的样子，导演又说，"你刚才确实演出了一个自闭的人的标准模样。可是我们需要的人物，是一个普通的人。他失去了很多，失去了家人，失去了爱……但他在伪装下，仍是一个普通的人。一个平凡人。"他走上前去拍了拍陈宥维的肩膀，"你没有真正理解他。缺少爱的人的行为，不会只浮于表面的。"  
陈宥维似懂非懂点了点头，鞠了一躬，出去了。

回到公寓之后发现，陈涛正坐在沙发上吃外卖。点缀着葱花的生煎胡乱地摆在茶几上。  
"不是说不让你在沙发上吃东西吗？"陈宥维放下衣服就急匆匆冲过来，想把生煎端到饭桌上去，鼻子嗅到一点淡淡的桃子味，突然想起来陈涛正处于发情期。他又把端起来的生煎发了下来，问，"你……那个什么，你好点了吗？"  
陈涛夹起一只生煎包，愣着看向陈宥维，"什么？"  
"就是你，发情期那个事情。"  
"哦，那个啊……"陈涛咬了一口生煎，被里面滚烫的汤汁烫到，"烫烫烫！……"他喝了一口陈宥维给他端来的凉水之后说，"好点了吧？"他偏头嗅了嗅自己的味道，又转过来，"你的柚子味道还在。还挺香的。"  
"哦，是吗……"陈宥维倒被他说得有点不好意思，一时忘了自己刚才本来想说什么了。  
"对了，"倒是陈涛先开了口，"你什么时候给我留的临时标记啊？我要24小时之后才能打抑制剂。你还记得时间吗？"  
陈宥维咽下了生煎包，开口，"啊？这么麻烦吗？抑制剂还需要时间？"  
"嗯。"陈涛说，"不伤身体那种……就比较麻烦。你还想得起来吗？"  
陈宥维想了想，放下了刚夹起来的生煎，"我早上出门的时候，又……"他指了指陈涛的后颈，"我当时担心你今天不舒服来着！没有别的意思。"他说，"大概是早上7点15吧。"  
"哦。"陈涛把最后一个包子留给陈宥维，站起来伸了个懒腰，"那我明早起床之后再打就行。"

"对了，"陈涛在沙发上坐下来，说，"你今天试镜怎么样？我睡醒已经快中午了，就没去，抱歉啊。"  
"没事，"陈宥维也坐下来，"你觉得我今天试镜怎么样？"  
陈涛不动声色观察了一会儿陈宥维，舔了舔嘴唇，开口说道，"结果不是很满意？"  
"是。"陈宥维大方承认了，"我没有被选上。"  
"啊？怎么会这样？"陈涛瞪着眼睛，"不应该啊？我觉得你演得很好啊？"  
陈宥维把选角导演的话给陈涛复述了一遍，陈涛捏着沙发上灰色的靠垫，有点不敢相信地开口，"啊？原来是这样啊……"他怕陈宥维难过，小心翼翼打量了一下陈宥维的表情，之后才说，"那你现在理解导演是什么意思了吗？"  
陈宥维靠在沙发上深呼吸了一下，"不知道。大概懂了吧。"他没什么语气地说，"可能是我还有太多问题，急于求成，接下来要注意。"  
见陈宥维沉默地坐在沙发上，陈涛生出了一丝愧疚，如果不是因为自己突然的发情期，如果不是自己昨天晚上大半夜去找陈宥维帮忙，陈宥维今天可能会发挥得更好，可能会被选上……所以这一切，都是自己的原因。陈涛看着陈宥维，语气有点难过，"这不是你的问题，是我的问题。都怪我。"

陈宥维惊讶了。"怪你什么？"  
"怪我昨晚突然发情了。"陈涛看了一眼陈宥维的眼睛，很快转开了视线，"如果不是我发情，如果不是我半夜敲你的门，你昨晚就能休息好吧。"他又转过视线，指了指陈宥维眼眶下挂着的浅浅的黑眼圈，"你是因为没休息好，所以没发挥好。不是别的什么原因。你不要自责。"  
陈宥维看着陈涛一本正经的样子，有点想笑，"所以现在是什么情况？……你让我不要自责，然后你自己自责？"他一下子站起来，伸手去摸陈涛还肿着的带着牙印的腺体，"我都对你临时标记了，你都没有怪我？还在这里把我自己事情里的原因强加在你身上？"他一边摸着陈涛的腺体，感受它在手指间变得更为灼热，一边说，"你是不是喜欢我啊，陈涛？"  
陈涛被他摸得有点腿软，发情期独有的那股燥热又漫了上来，他避开陈宥维的手，"没有。我不会怪你。昨天本来也是我去敲的你的门。你也只是尽了一个Alpha的身份在帮我而已。"他看着陈宥维的眼睛，"昨晚发生的事情我都记得。包括你问了我很多遍抑制剂在哪里。"他又垂下眼，"但我当时真的热得要受不了了。所以没有力气回答你的问题……对不起。"  
又来了，陈宥维想，为什么要道歉，为什么觉得自己做错了事情，为什么把自己摆在一个受害者的身份上，这样做会有什么好的结果吗，还是说陈涛习惯了，永远在为他人开脱。  
陈宥维突然有点生气，不知道是在气陈涛这副有点一味讨好的态度，还是气自己做得不够让陈涛受了委屈，他没再说话，只是点了点头，回到了自己的房间内。  
柔软的床铺上被子叠得整整齐齐的，陈宥维躺上去，枕巾上还残留着一点陈涛淡淡的味道。他想到陈涛，突然觉得有点好笑，明明陈涛才是他的金主，才是他们关系中强势的那一方，怎么现在却变成了这样？

然而更好笑的事情还在后面。第二天一大早，陈宥维在睡梦中迷迷糊糊听到了锁门的声音，他醒来看了一眼手机，陈涛三分钟前给他发了微信消息。  
陈涛说，发情期还有一段时间，为了不再出现之前那样耽误陈宥维的事情，他先回家住几天，等发情期结束之后再回来。  
陈宥维看完，手机锁屏往床上一扣，翻了个身继续睡去。他才不要管陈涛这些莫名其妙的谨慎的体恤他人的情绪。  
再次睡着之前，陈宥维想，是啊，陈涛回家了，陈涛还有个"家"，这里不是陈涛的"家"。  
其实陈宥维之前也从未在心里承认过这套公寓是所谓的"家"。它好像只是一个loft，是陈涛作为金主给他的必备品，是他们这段包养关系的见证者……不管它还能被定义为什么，总之不会是"家"。  
"家"是一个柔软的字眼，盛放着一种饱含着爱的情绪。  
这间公寓不是陈宥维的家，也不是陈涛的家。陈宥维睡醒之后浇了浇花，他有点羡慕地碰了碰花的叶子，如果人也能像花一样，不需要思考，靠一点水和土壤就能活着就好了。

活着的土壤陈涛已经给陈宥维提供了，水也在不间断地为他提供，哪怕是陈涛回家度过发情期的这些日子也是一样。  
陈涛请的阿姨每天快到饭点儿的时候会来做饭。阿姨手很巧，做的都是江南菜色，很清淡，也很合陈宥维的胃口，甚至连陈宥维最爱的家乡菜都会做。陈宥维一打听，才知道阿姨来给他做饭之前专门学过。  
今天阿姨来的时候，陈宥维闲着无聊，去厨房里给阿姨打下手。阿姨本来不敢让他帮忙，拗不过他，只能让他帮着择菜。陈宥维一边择菜一边装作漫不经心地开口，"阿姨，陈涛回家了？"  
"是喏，"阿姨在洗香菇，"今早回来的。打了抑制剂，后脖子上的牙印好明显哦！不知道给那个人咬了哦！"  
陈宥维心下一惊，表面上还是不动声色，"哦……他回去之后怎么样？"  
"挺好的哦！"阿姨笑眯眯的，"能吃能睡。今早回来就说困了，还想吃麦当劳。"  
陈宥维轻轻笑了一下，暗暗评价陈涛这种如同小孩子一般的爱好。之后他说，"他没说他腺体上的牙印是怎么来的吗？"  
"这个啊……"阿姨洗好了香菇，"他没说。但应该是他蛮喜欢的人吧，不然他也不会乖乖让人家咬咯。"阿姨转身拿了个空盘子，"陈涛是打小我看着长大的，对喜欢和不喜欢的事情分得可仔细了，不喜欢的完全近不了他的身！他是家里最小的一个，受宠，小时候别人对他好他都觉得理所应当。长大了之后反而变了，别人开始觉得他对别人好是理所应当。因为他家里有钱咯。但他也没讲什么吧，我看他年龄蛮小却有自己的打算哦。不过他身体也有点弱，又挑嘴，发情期一直不稳定……谁晓得他这次是怎么了，他也没细说。"  
阿姨说完话之后见陈宥维靠在橱柜前没说话，过去接了他手上的菜，"宥维，"阿姨像平时陈涛叫他一样叫他，"你去屋子里歇着吧，这里我来就行了。"  
陈宥维点点头，走了出去。

"应该是他蛮喜欢的人"，这话是什么意思，陈宥维不明白。阿姨是在说陈涛是喜欢他的吗？可这个喜欢又是什么意思？是上下级之间的欣赏，是朋友间的聊得来，还是爱人间的喜欢？还有阿姨说的那些陈涛小时候与长大之后的区别，他也没有搞明白。  
陈宥维一时想不到答案。陈涛却真的和他走的那天说的一模一样，五天之后才回到公寓。  
他回来的时候陈宥维躺在沙发上看电影，电影里的女主流着泪说我好像是真的喜欢上你了，这让我好痛苦。陈宥维把电脑合起来，问陈涛，"你回来了？"  
陈涛脱掉鞋，衣服都没来得及脱，一下子跑到厨房里喝水。过了一会儿才端着水杯出来，"回来了。渴死我了！"  
陈宥维正想再说些什么的时候，陈涛又跑回了厨房，他说，"水被我喝完了。我看家里也没有矿泉水了，你最近在家怎么也不说买一点？"  
陈宥维很敏锐地捕捉到"家"这个字眼，他感觉自己好像舒了一口气。他走进厨房，拿烧水壶烧了点水，"忘了买了。"  
其实不是忘了，这些事情之前都是陈涛在张罗着、筹划着，陈宥维只需要跟着他，接受着他的主动就好。  
"忘了就算了。"陈涛另一只手刷着手机，"我再买一箱水就好了。"

他们的生活似乎又恢复到了平常。陈涛偶尔去上课，不上课的日子就在公寓里窝着；陈宥维偶尔也去上课，不上课的日子也在家窝着。他们互不干涉，互不打扰。日子过得像小石间的流水一样，又平又缓，没有声响。  
期间陈涛又经历了一次发情期，他在格外犯困的当天回了自己家，发情期过去之后才再次回来。不过区别于上一次的是，这次陈涛因为发情期回家的时候，每天还有和陈宥维聊天，随便而胡乱地在聊些什么。  
这一次也让陈宥维真切感受到了阿姨口中的陈涛不稳定的发情期，足足比上一次推后了一个礼拜。  
他问陈涛为什么会这样，陈涛也回答不上来，只是说估计和心情有关，心情不好的时候就会推迟。陈宥维这才知道陈涛这段时间心情不好。  
他第一时间认定了自己是陈涛心情不好的原因。之后陈宥维又想，也许自己不该这么武断，应该好好分析一下最近陈涛是不是真的遇到了什么烦心事。等他一件一件事情分析过后，陈宥维再次笃定地想，陈涛是真的在因为自己不开心。

可这个认知并没有愉悦到陈宥维。他本就不是一个冷酷的、无法感知他人心情的人，相反，他有着他自己独特的共情能力。  
如果陈涛真的是因为自己不开心，陈宥维也不会有多么开心。他好像已经可以很自然地把陈涛放在一个和自己同等的位置上了，不再是一个陌生人，一个上级，一个同居者，一个弟弟……等等这些囿于年龄、身份、接触方式和相处模式的定位了。  
陈宥维这时想起上一次试镜时，导演给他说的那番话。导演说那个人物角色是一个缺少爱的人，陈宥维想，其实更应该定义为一个失去爱的能力的人。  
因为失去了爱的能力，才会抗拒，才会无法辨别爱，才会对爱不屑一顾，才会做出伤害他人最终伤害自己的事情。  
他又想起了自己和陈涛。或许大胆接受别人因为爱而产生的愧疚，也是一种爱的行为的体现。  
陈宥维想到这里，拿了一听啤酒，走过去敲了敲陈涛的房门。

"进！"陈涛正趴在床上用电脑回复别人的消息，头也没有抬地喊道。  
"在忙？"陈宥维走进来，问道。  
"还行。"陈涛把电脑搬在一旁，铺平了一下床上的垫子，邀请陈宥维坐下。  
陈宥维递过来一听啤酒，"在忙什么？"  
"没什么，"陈涛本不想说，但又觉得本来也是与陈宥维相关的事情，还是应该让他早日知情比较好，又把电脑搬了过来，"在看一个剧本。"  
"哦？"陈宥维一下子来了兴致，"什么剧本？"  
"朋友写的。我觉得还行，正在看。"陈涛把电脑转向陈宥维，屏幕上露出一个文档，上面有几个大字："《第一次爱的人》"。  
"是从王心凌那首歌上来的灵感吗？"陈宥维问。  
陈涛有点不好意思，"是我给改的这个名字。本来是叫什么'初恋啥啥啥'的，我觉得太没有辨识度了。反正初恋也是写第一次爱的人，不如索性直接叫这个名字。"  
"我看看"，陈宥维翻看着剧本，问道，"这个是写什么的？"  
"讲的是一个失意的钢琴老师和一个失业了的模特之间的爱情故事。"陈涛说。*  
陈宥维没说话，专心看着剧本。

"你感觉怎么样？"过了一会儿，陈涛小心地发问。  
"我觉得挺好啊。"陈宥维说，"寻常的场景，不太一样的故事。"他转头看着陈涛，"你朋友写得不错。所以这个剧本是现在要拍了吗？"  
"在着手准备。"陈涛把视线落回剧本上，鼠标滚轮滚动不停，"你觉得里面的人物设定得怎么样？"  
"挺好的啊。"陈宥维说。  
陈涛听完他的肯定回答之后放下心来，他努力演出一副灵感突如其来的样子，说，"那如果男主这个角色给你演，你会不会答应啊？"  
"给我演吗？"陈宥维躺在陈涛的床上，吹了吹落在眼前的头发，"应该会吧。感觉还挺有意思的。"他突然意识到了什么，忙坐起来盯着陈涛，"你是不是有什么事情没给我说？"  
"没有啊……"陈涛心虚地打开了啤酒，"真没有。"  
然而陈宥维还是死死盯着他，陈涛无奈了，"你怎么还不相信我呢！我天！"

不是陈宥维不相信陈涛，而是他在这段时间的相处内，已经知道了陈涛是一个会为他着手准备太多东西的人。  
比如突如其来的包养合同，比如毫无预兆的公寓钥匙，还有现在这个由陈涛投资的电视剧剧本。  
陈宥维不知道他和陈涛那段看起来平静如水的时间内，陈涛为了这个剧本的落地费了多少心血，他只知道陈涛是真的在乎他，如果这些还不算在乎的话，陈涛是真的希望他好，希望他得到他应该得到的一切。  
但陈涛从不会说出口。他不会说我又为你做了什么什么，我又想为你做什么什么，他不想邀功，好像做这些都是出于心甘情愿，出于自觉，出于一种自我奉献般的满足。陈涛只是觉得他想为陈宥维做这些。就像你对待你喜欢的花，你也会愿意为它浇水和施肥，而不会希望等到花对你说一声谢谢。  
陈宥维明白陈涛的心思，但陈宥维毕竟不是花，所以当陈涛别扭着把剧本递到他手里的时候，他还是对着陈涛说了一句，"谢谢。"

陈涛尴尬地收回了手，"谢，谢什么？"  
"谢谢你为我做的这些事情。"陈宥维抚摸着手上剧本的封皮，环顾公寓客厅的四周，"你准备的房子，你准备的剧本……我知道你不想听'谢谢'，但我想说。谢谢你。不是为了感激你，只是很想谢谢你。"  
陈涛没说话，却有那么一秒的想哭。  
陈宥维继续说，"从现在这一刻起，我不会再跟你说'谢谢'了，你也不需要对我说，如果你同样把我放在一个很亲密的位置上的话。我们之间不需要再道谢，不要那些客套的东西，不要试探，不要互相揣摩，你有什么可以直接对我说，我也是一样。"  
陈涛还是没说话，他点了点头，努力隐藏着自己的情绪。  
陈宥维看出来了，却没有拆穿他。

得益于陈涛的投资，剧本在备案后很快完成了选角，陈宥维作为男一号进了组。虽然只是一个小成本的制作，但这也是他第一次演男主角这种重要的角色。陈涛能看出来，陈宥维很紧张。  
而且他也能感觉出来，陈宥维有点顾及于让自己失望，所以变得更加紧张。因此，陈涛和陈宥维说好了一周见一次面，也就是说陈涛一周去剧组探一次班。  
陈涛的探班时间固定在周日的午饭时间，他会提前点好全剧组的餐，以陈宥维的名义请大家吃午饭，还要随时随地拿捏起他那个金主的身份，生怕别人不知道一样。  
陈宥维觉得他幼稚，好几次打趣他，哟，小金主又来了。  
陈涛听了很受用，鼻子翘得老高，还要装出一副视察的样子，觉得陈宥维在误工。他说，"好好拍你的戏。不要整天嘻嘻哈哈的。不然把你拖出去。"  
当然真等陈宥维开始上工的时候，陈涛就不吭声了。他搬了把钓鱼椅躲在导演身后，透过监视器看陈宥维漂亮的脸，一边心里得意，是我最先发现的他！  
偶尔探班赶上节假日调休，陈涛没办法从学校请假，只好换了时间再来。

这次他在学校要准备一个考试，陈宥维听他说了，觉得还是考试为重，让陈涛考完试再来。陈涛不太情愿，但又觉得陈宥维说得有道理，于是安心在学校复习，一周的时间没有回公寓。  
然而刚刚考完试，就遇上了突如其来的发情期。  
陈涛强撑着从学校打车回到了公寓里，持续的发情热烧得他头昏脑胀，陈宥维赶回家里的时候他正蹲在浴室的地板上。  
陈宥维今天本来有一场晚上的戏，他接到陈涛的同学黄嘉新给他打电话说陈涛发情期回家了的那一刻，便跟导演请了假。导演想了想同意了，决定先拍其他人的戏份，让陈宥维注意点不要在暴露出的皮肤上留下什么痕迹。  
陈宥维脸一红，他当时其实没想那么多。但当他从浴室地板上抱起陈涛的时候，他承认，自己之前的确想得太少了。

经过一段时间的接触，他和陈涛虽然谁都没有明说，但彼此都知道他们正处于一种暧昧着的爱恋状态。陈涛是喜欢自己的，陈宥维知道，而他自己也是喜欢着陈涛的。  
陈宥维把陈涛抱起来，陈涛烧得晕晕乎乎，隐形的抑制贴被肿胀的腺体顶得凸起，陈宥维伸手揭下之后闻到了扑鼻的桃子味道。  
之前的每一个发情期，陈涛都是独自回家打抑制剂，丝毫不让陈宥维操心。但抑制剂再怎么无害，还是对人体有一定损伤的，毕竟它在压抑你的天性。  
既然陈涛是有Alpha的，为什么不履行Alpha的义务呢，陈宥维想。他又怕自己是趁人之危，先亲了亲陈涛的嘴巴，让陈涛靠这一点稀薄的Alpha信息素获得了短暂的清明。  
"陈涛？"陈宥维把陈涛抱到自己床上躺下，问他，"陈涛？你知道我是谁吗？"  
陈涛伸出手，扑腾着去寻找陈宥维的胳膊，"宥维……"他又变成了那个晚上里只会喊陈宥维名字的小孩子。  
陈宥维俯下身来让陈涛抱着，陈涛努力睁着眼睛，贴上去献吻，嘴巴分开的时候他说，"宥维……我是你的。"

陈宥维的假果然如导演预估的那样多请了几天。Omega的发情期大多持续一周左右，陈涛的短一点，只有五天，无形中帮陈宥维节省了两天假期。  
第一次做完之后陈涛晕了过去。虽说Omega天生适合交合，但陈涛过于单薄的身体还是有些经受不住。陈宥维散发出来的浓郁的柚子气息包裹着他，不但没有让他清醒，反而让他更加头脑昏沉。他只记得自己被陈宥维掐着腰进出，胯骨完全打开，露出最脆弱的脖颈，整个人呈现一种任陈宥维索取的状态。还记得陈宥维射进来时精液的那种温热的感觉。  
有一次他们尝试了后入的姿势，陈涛被摆成趴跪着的样子，手臂和膝盖承担着全身的重量。陈宥维覆在他身上，一边摸他硬挺着淌水的性器官，一边亲吻着他的腺体，这无疑又让陈涛的腔道软了几分。他在高潮的时候叫不出声，眼眶通红，颤抖着承受陈宥维给他的一切。包括陈宥维的吻。  
但陈宥维没有彻底标记他。在整个发情期间，陈宥维也只是咬过几次他的腺体，留下了一个暂时的标记。

"为什么没有标记我？"陈涛度过发情期之后问道。  
陈宥维抚摸着陈涛已经不再肿胀的腺体，说，"因为觉得需要得到你的同意。"他说，"'喜欢你'没有说出口，'在一起'没有说出口，总不能彻底标记也不说出口吧。"  
"你如果当时问，我肯定会同意的。"陈涛说，他感觉腰酸腿软，整个人像要散架了一般。  
"你在当时那个情况下，怎么可能说不同意？那么剑拔弩张的时刻……"陈宥维放开了陈涛的腺体，转而去揉他的腰。  
"怎么不可能？"陈涛一下子坐起来，"虽然Omega的发情期是很讨厌，但这也只是Omega的自然生理现象而已。在我遇到你之前，我的发情期度过得也很正常，没有任何问题。"  
他说，"遇到你之后才变得不正常。我总能闻到你身上淡淡的味道，好像吊起了我的一根神经一样，让我难以忽略。"  
陈涛凑上去亲了一下陈宥维，"所以你明白吗，我已经被你改变了，回不去了，所以为什么不彻底标记我，彻底让我改变呢？"

陈宥维没想过这些。他没想过爱才是改变一切事物的元凶。  
如果没有爱，陈涛不会想要救他于没有到来的水火之中，不会想内疚于耽误他试镜，不会费心思帮他找剧本；而陈宥维也不会乖乖的，任由陈涛摆布。  
这些都是爱，尽管它们不起眼，总是藏在一些细小的事情之中，有时候还会伪装成一些不好的模样，比如争吵，比如冷战，但最终都会化作原形。  
"我记得你是不是请假到了今天？"陈涛突然想起来了什么，问道。  
"对。"陈宥维看了眼挂钟，下午三点半，还来得及赶去片场拍完那场被他拖了好几天的夜戏。  
"我给你叫个车去吧。"陈涛在手机上滑动着，猛地"啊"了一声。  
"怎么了？"陈宥维关心道。  
"学校前天发了下学期选课通知……"陈涛哭丧着脸，"不知道我还能选上课吗……"

没一会儿，陈涛叫的车出现在了公寓楼下。  
陈宥维以为他自己回片场就行了，正要坐进副驾驶，陈涛飞奔着冲出来，还戴了副墨镜。  
"搞什么？"陈宥维问。  
"去探班啊。我都多久没去了。"陈涛回答，他一屁股坐进了陈宥维为他拉开门的车后座上。  
从公寓到片场的路有一段距离，陈宥维望着窗外发呆。  
"你要不要听一会儿歌？"陈涛问，他指了指自己的手机，"我还要抓紧时间看完学校的这个选课通知。"  
陈宥维点点头，插上耳机开始听歌。播放页面还停留在他上次听歌的地方。  
他点了开始，王心凌的声音传了出来，接着上一次没播完的地方唱，"第一次爱的人，他的坏他的好，却像胸口刺青，是永远的记号……"  
陈宥维卸下一只耳机，看着旁边正在专心致志研究选课通知的陈涛，感觉一阵让人心慌的幸福。  
耳机里还在唱，"跟着我的呼吸，直到停止心跳……"

完


End file.
